


Safari

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [70]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever reason, Zatn loves watching Planet Earth documentaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safari

**Author's Note:**

> so this...happened... you've all been making me so happy with all the comments! please keep it up!

Most nights, the boys would go out to parties or bars or clubs. They would do things that you would expect twenty year old boys to do and then sleep it off until three in the afternoon. That was most nights.

Some nights, though, Zayn didn't want to go out. After a long day all he wanted to do was curl up in front of a movie with Liam. Those were his favorite nights.

"What's your deal with Planet Earth documentaries?" Liam asked as Zayn put a disk. Okay, Zayn will admit, he does have a bit of a thing for nature shows and animals and Planet Earth was really well made. Not that he'd tell Liam that, so he just shrugged with a sheepish smile and pressed play.

Liam arms were around him in seconds and Zayn settled into his boyfriend's chest to watch. Liam, as usual, was more content just to watch Zayn.

"I want to see these animals," Zayn said suddenly, as the screen shot to a herd of giraffes, "like, in real life. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Liam hummed his affirmative response into Zayn's hair. "Can we go, Li?"

"Go where?"

"To Africa on a safari!" Zayn had always wanted to travel the world and while he could now do that with the band, they never did anything. What he wanted was to go somewhere and not have to do anything for anyone but himself and Liam. A safari in Africa was definitely high on his list of 'Places to Go Without Having to Do Band Stuff'. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what," Liam started. "We can go on a safari for our honeymoon," and before Zayn could ask what he meant, Liam's hand was on his and he was holding a simple silver band. "This isn't exactly how I pictured doing this," Liam admitted, "but it seemed like as good a time as any. Zayn Malik, will you marry me?"

Zayn was silent for only a second before turning around to face his boyfriend–now fiancé–and pressing kiss after kiss to Liam's lips.

"Yes yes yes," he whispered between kisses. "Yes."

Liam slid the band on Zayn's finger and it was official. 

"So does this mean we're going on a safari?" Zayn asked hopefully when they turned back to the movie.

Liam chuckled softly and kissed the band on Zayn's ring finger. "Yeah, babe," he said with quiet happiness. "We're going on a safari."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
